Going Further
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: Sonic sees his brother Manic again for the first time in years. While they start to catch up with each other, they both suddenly feel something they've never felt before for one another. What could this mean? SONANIC.


**A/N:  
>To all of my fellow readers:<strong>

**~ I AM BACK! ~**

**I hope you are all still out there, because I am very happy to say that I am officially back in business. Yes, that's right. I am back, and better than ever! But first, I must highly apologize for not being active in so long. I have been very busy you see...getting new ideas, and developing my writing skills. But now, the wait is officially over! I AM BACK! WOOHOO! ****:D**

**Sonic: YES!**

**Shadow: Oh great...**

**I also just recently found out that my dear friend ShadowRox has taken a new direction, taken a new step, and has entered a new world, and has unfortunately, left the world of Sonic. ****But do not fret my friends! Cuz guess who's willing to take her place? That's right, ME! :DDD**

**However, that is up to you guys to decide, to see whether or not I am worthy enough to take her place. So please, read, review and REVIEW! Tell your friends, pass it along! :)**

**And guess what? I've taken a new direction myself. SONANIC! **

**Sonic: Wait, what!**

**Shadow: Hehe.**

**Sonic: Shut up. *sticks tongue out***

~**Anyway...**

**But please, my fellow Sonadow readers, don't panic! I will still continue my Sonadow work as always. Plus it'll be even BETTER! **

**Shadow: WHAT.**

**Sonic: Yes, score!**

**Shadow: *glares***

**But from here on out, I'll be writing Sonanic work as well, so please be kind and supportive and of course, REVIEW! :D**

**So now without further ado, here is the first chapter of my new story, "Going Further"!  
><strong>**As always, enjoy! :) Oh, and please review! ^.^**

**(P.S. ~ This is going to be rated T for now, but it might be changed later on...)**

Chapter 1

"I can't take it anymore! I swear, if Amy drags me out to another "date" again I think I'm gonna explode!" Sonic shouted on the phone, having the usual conversation about his annoyance with Amy to his best friend, Tails.

"Just tell her how you feel, and that the two of you weren't going out to begin with." Tails responded calmly.

"I have, at least a billion times! It's like she can't take a hint or something!" Sonic wailed.

Tails sighed, shaking his head. "Amy's got some serious issues. It's like she's obsessed with you or something."

"I think she is..." Sonic said, rubbing his head. "I really don't know what to do with her anymore."

"Tell me about it." Tails replied with a sigh.

"I swear, if those lips of hers end up on my face again, I'm gonna fuckin' kick her─"

"Sonic!" Tails cried out.

"Oh, sorry about that, buddy. I'm just really pissed at her right now, y'know?"

"Yeah. Listen Sonic, I gotta go give the Tornado a quick tune-up, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy. Later."

"Bye Sonic!"

Sonic hung up the phone and sighed. "Maybe a nice run will get things off my mind…"

**_Ding Dong!_**

Sonic groaned. "I bet it's Amy forcing me to go shoe shopping again…" Sonic shuddered at the thought.

Sonic opened the front door, only to get the shock of his life.

There, standing before him, was a bright green hedgehog with golden eyes about his height. He had front spikes that stuck out, making them look like bangs. He wore a sleeveless red jacket, an orange bag around his waist, and red/white sneakers. He wore spiky black wristbands and golden hoop earrings, two on each ear. He held what seemed a red surfboard that had a yellow band running down the middle in his left hand by his foot, making a sort of cool pose. But what caught Sonic's eye most of all, was the clear glass medallion he wore around his neck that was in the shape of a drum set.

The hedgehog looked up, golden eyes meeting emerald. He smiled.

"Long time no see, bro."

_(To be continued...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: I hope you guys liked it so far! :D Don't worry, this is the only short chapter I promise. The next chapter will be up soon! ;)**

**~ Please leave a review! ~**


End file.
